


Making Use Of Time

by HUNTER29



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Ferris Wheel Sex, Ferris Wheels, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Ann did enjoy going on the Ferris wheel when it came to date night. But when ride decides to stop working at the very peak, Ann proposes an idea to pass the time until things are up and running again.





	Making Use Of Time

"It really is beautiful tonight" Ann said as she looked out the window of Ferris wheel pod you were in. Since the two of you started dating, you would make it a regular thing to have a ride on the Ferris wheel. Not only because it was a nice view at the top but also because it held a special place to both of you as it was one the Ferris wheel that you confessed to each other.

Yes it may sound tacky and mushy but there was a romantic symbolism to the Ferris wheel.

Ann sat back on the seat and scooted closer to you so she could hug your arm and rest her head on your shoulder as she spoke, "I really enjoy coming here with you". She had a smile on her lips as she said that, closing her eyes with a happy sigh that brought a smile to your own lips.

Since you met Ann the two of you had been through a lot together, especially with your work as Phantom Thieves. You helped her through the issue with that bastard Kamoshida, you was by her side during the situation with Shiho but overall you was there.

She appreciated it all and loved you very much for it.

The two of you continued to enjoy the romantic evening in the Ferris wheel until you eventually made it to the top, the view being magnificent as you both looked out the window to look upon all the little lights below. 

But that was when it happened.

There was a creaking sound before a small jolt on the Ferris wheel which made Ann clutch herself to you as she asked what that was all about before a voice was heard through a megaphone, "attention all riders of the Ferris wheel! We are experiencing some issues which has caused the wheel to stop, please remain seated and remain calm as we resolve the issue, we will continue to give updates!" The person in charge of the wheel shouted up to everyone.

Ann looked out the window of your pod before sitting back with a huff, saying how that kinda ruined the romantic atmosphere. You however said the opposite.

"What's wrong with it being just the two of us here? It's nice and quiet with it being just me and you" you said and Ann smiled as she scooted to your side and hugged herself to you again, saying that you was right. "As long as it's with you then I'd be fine being stuck here" she said as you held her and rubbed her arm.

A few minuets went by with you and Ann just sitting there and enjoying each other's company before the Ferris wheel attendant called up that help wouldn't be arriving for about an hour so all those on the wheel should just remain calm.

"An hour?" Ann asked a little unsettled before easing up as you rubbed her arm again.

She leaned against you with a smile before leaning forward to kiss you, pulling back to say that the two of you better find something to do in the meantime. The only thing coming to your mind was to sit and chat but Ann had a different idea, one that was a bit risqué.

"I think I know what we can do to pass the time" she said and you lent her your ears to the idea. Ann's first proposition being to kiss you which you was happy to return as you held her close before feeling her hand in your lap, your eyes opening to hers.

Ann had a soft glow in her cheeks as she broke the kiss. "What do you think?" She asked before giggling at the stupefied expression on your face, again leaning to kiss you and reached to the zip of your pants. Her hand slowly pulled the zipper down with Ann waiting for your reaction, when you gave no sign of stopping her she proceeded to unfasten your pants and kneel on the the pod's floor before you.

You watched Ann fish out your flaccid penis before stroking it to full mast, fingers attentively grazing your shaft as she looked to you with a smile.

"Let's enjoy the time we have" she said with a small wink before leaning down and wrapping her lips around the tip of your shaft which made your head fall back from the sensation of Ann's mouth engulfing your cock slowly. Her eyes never parting from yours, a shine in her blue eyes as she started bobbing her head.

You let out a moan from the feeling caused by Ann's fellatio. She was always good when it came to oral, knowing where to use her tongue and how to do so in a way to make you moan. You showed appreciation by running a hand through her blonde hair which made Ann smile around your cock, you reaching a hand down and slowly thrusting forward into her warm mouth as she sucked your cock.

"Ann" you moaned her name as she bobbed her head, brushing hair out of her face and keeping her pigtails aside as she blew you. It felt amazing with the way she does it.

Ann lifted her head back and grasped your cock, pumping her hand along its length as she ran her tongue along the underside of your your shaft as her blue eyes stared into yours. The way she looked at you was with a smouldering stare, humming around your cock head as she took it back onto her mouth.

She really was trying to coax you to cum and she was doing a damn good job at is as with a groan you pushed your hips forward so your cock pushed into her mouth as you came, Ann's cheeks puffing out from your load filling her oral orifice.

Ann let out a surprised sound, always taken aback by how much cum you can release in one go, before pressing her hands to your lap as she swallowed your cum. You could feel the contractions of her throat as she ingested your load before lifting her head back to look at you, a fluster in her cheeks as she wiped her mouth before laughing.

Did you enjoy that?" She asked and you nodded before Ann asked if you wanted to continue passing the time with her.

You knew what she meant by that and your mind had two different answers ready. The first bring that she had already gave you a blowjob so you might as well go the rest of the way, but the more rational pointed out the risks.

Of course the former idea won and you pulled Ann to her feet whcih made giggle at seeing how excited you was to fuck her in such a situation, but she couldn't complain as the way you fucked her always left her satisfied so she removed her denim shorts and panties before straddling your lap.

Ann pecked your cheek as she wasted no time in peterating herself in you, moaning as your cock filled her pussy like it has many times before.

Her arms wrapped around your shoulders as you gripped her hips, Ann making the first movement by rocking her hips but you decided to move things forward quickly and thrusted up into her pussy quickly. Ann reacted by clenching her thighs against you and hugging you tight as she felt you thrusting upwards into her, moaning your name as the sensation washed over her body.

"Hah, ah, yes" she moaned as you pushed your cock up into her, rubbing against her insides to create that pleasurable friction as Ann also started to bounce in accordance to your thrusts.

Her lips pushed onto yours in a deep kiss as she rode your lap, moaning into the lock as you helped bounced her to your thrusts which pushed so deep inside her pussy. You knew all the right spots to hit that would get her cunt gushing with juices and didn't hesitate to target said spots.

"No! Not there!" She moaned but you knew that she didn't mean the protest, usually when Ann says to not do something she means for you to do it more. When it came to sex at least. So you kept thrusting into her sensitive spots and could feel her getting wetter by the second, lewd squelching noises filling the Ferris wheel pod as Ann's pussy sucked your cock back in each time you dared pull out.

Her head leaned into your shoulder as you was thrusting faster before moving to lay Ann across the seat. She stared up at you as you was looming over her, pulling her top up and removing her bra to throw aside so you can massage her breasts which bounced from your thrusts.

The two of you locked in another heated kiss that was filled the pod with moans as you fucked, clapping sounds of flesh heard as Ann's juices leaked onto the seat beneath her. You pushed your lips against hers in a deep kiss as you fucked Ann and she moaned into the kiss with her legs wrapping behind your waist to keep you close.

It was so wrong to be fucking on the Ferris wheel but it added to the excitement behind it, thankfully the pods were stable so they wouldn't rock easily no matter how hard you fucked Ann.

"Keep going, harder!" She gasped as you leaned into her shoulder and Ann felt her body wrack with pleasure as you was bringing her close to her orgasm. That was something she let you know of and it made you get even rougher and faster with your thrusts, showing that if there was any hesitance at all to the idea of this that it was gone now.

Your hand scooped beneath Ann's head as you gave a deep thrust that sent her over the blissful edge and she cried out with release, her pussy clenching tightly around your cock and pulling you with her as you pumped your cum inside of Ann and she splayed her juices over your cock.

Ann gasped for breath beneath you as you kept your head in her shoulder before she said for you to pull out for a moment. You did so and sat back as Ann stood up and bent over the seats sticking her ass our for you to show how she wanted it next.

You wasn't going to turn down the offer of anal so got behind your girlfriend and prodded her second hole before pushing in.

Ann groaned and grit her teeth as Anal wasn't something you two had practiced much of when it came to your sex lives, that being why you didn't turn down the offer. Getting the chance to fuck Ann's ass was a rare treat so you would never turn it away.

Your hands gripped your girlfriend's ass, kneading the flesh beneath your touch which made Ann's legs shake so she lifted one onto the seat in case the other failed her. Then you withdrew yourself and pushed back inside her again, Ann letting out a moan that was louder than all the others.

Though you rarely did anal, you did develop a pace quick enough to your thrusts. Each collision of your pelvis to Ann's buttocks caused a slightly ripple in her flesh that she blushed over, but she did push back to meet your thrusts as she looked over her shoulder to you. A smile on her lips as she let you fuck her like this before you leaned against her back to kiss her again as you reached a hand to her bouncing bosom again.

"I love you" Ann moaned as you kissed her neck and you smiled, never ceasing the stimulation of both of your bodies as you told Ann you loved her too before thrusting harder.

Her legs quaked at the intensity of your thrusts, asking you to ease up a little or she would face plant the seat. But you didn't ease up, you actually got rougher with Ann but to make sure she didn't injure herself you changed the position.

You was again sat down with Ann in your lap but facing away from you, her body leaning forward with her hands on her knees as she rode your cock. Her breasts were bouncing from the impact of your thrusts and you grunted as you was reaching your next release.

You gripped Ann's hips firmly as you pushed up a final time into her and came again, filling the last of her three holes which made her head fall back over your shoulder as you pulled her to your chest. Her moans a shaky mess of slurred words as she shook before relaxing.

Ann looked to you and met your lips again as you touched her body, fingers traversing her skin and making her shiver before cupping her cheek to hold the kiss.

"I love you, so much" she said and you said it back before asking Ann if she wanted to go another round or two but she shook her head. "No, I just want to sit with you or, can I lay my head in your lap?" She asked and you nodded. The two of you got changed again and sat back down with Ann laying her head down in your lap, a smile on her lips as you waited to be let down from the Ferris wheel.

Eventually the issue was resolved and everyone was able to get off the Ferris wheel, the night becoming a memory both you and Ann would look back on fondly before she arrived at Leblanc the next morning. The two of you were enjoying some coffee together when a news report fight your attentions.

"We understand it was an inconvenience to patrons but would kindly request that all those who ride the Ferris wheel to refrain from having sexual intercourse on the ride, it's a pain to clean up" the guy who controlled the Ferris wheel said.

"Jeez, the youth these days, I hope you two don't get into that kind of trouble" Sojiro said from behind the counter and you looked to Ann who had a blush in her cheeks before covering your hand with hers, saying to keep what you did a secret. You wasn't about to go blabbing and so promised not to say which made Ann smile and kiss you.

It really was a memory to look back on, definitely a great way to pass the time.


End file.
